Ups, Salah Sambung nih!
by nanonine
Summary: "Kembali lagi dalam acara kesayangan kita; Ups, Salah Sambung! Bersama dengan Sakura, kami siap menjahili bintang-bintang negara Hi ini. Stay tuned for Chapter 8, Ok?"
1. Chapter 1

UPS, SALAH SAMBUNG!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC, AU

keterlaluan sekali saya, menggantungkan satu fic begitu saja! Malah ngepost fic gaje ini! Ya tuhan, maafkan sayaaaa! Saya janji akan apdet "Kerajaan Akatsuki" setelah saya memiliki ide! Plis ya! Maafkan sayaaa!

Ini saya bikin karena saya terinspirasi fanficnya CeleronM yang judulnya "Salah Sambung" di fandom Saint Seiya, dan acara GenFM yang legendaris: Salah Sambung. Diusahakan nggak begitu mirip!

Orang lain bilang RnR, saya bilang RnE. Read and Enjoy. Tapi tetep..harus ada review siah! (Sundanya keluar)

"Ya! Selamat datang di HenFM, dengan saya, Gaara sebagai hostnya, dalam acara tercinta kita, Ups, Salah Sambung! *SFX: HUUUUUU*"

"Kita mulai dari korban kita yang pertama: Uzumaki Naruto. Yuk, liat reaksinya! Heheheh.."

KORBAN PERTAMA: UZUMAKI NARUTO

Gaara: Halo, ini dengan Mas Uzumaki?

Naruto: Iya, dengan saya sendiri. Ini siapa?

Gaara: Eh, balikin utang gue!

Naruto: Baru diangkat langsung nagih utang...emang gue punya utang ke lo?

Gaara: Malah belagak pilon lagi...nggak inget gue mas? Gue ini preman nomer satu se-warung Jeng Narti raya...paling jago..paling gahar, paling sangar, paling ganteng, paling...

Naruto: *sweatdrop* yah...suka-suka mas deh..terus mas maunya apa?

Gaara: Lo nggak inget pernah minjem duit sama gue, sebanyak 5 jeti haaa? Buat biaya ngelahirin istri lo? Pokoknya gue mau minta entu duit balik, nanti malem, gak mau tau!

Naruto: Istri..istri apa lagi, orang gue masih umur 15 taon juga! Mas ini bego atau apa sih? Dari suara juga ketauan gue masih remaja! Apa kata dunia kalau gue udah punya istri?

Gaara: Berani lo ngatain gue bego? Selama ini nggak pernah ada yang berani ngatain gue bego! Adanya juga idiot ato tolol! Cabut kata-kata lo! (suara meninggi)

Naruto: Ya..ya..udah..nih saya cabut nih..plek! Nah, tuh, udah dicabut..

Gaara: Eh..malah ngebego-begoin gue lagi. Pokoknya balikkin tuh duit! Kalau nggak..ntar gue hajar lo!

Naruto: Hajar aja! Mau hajar pake apa lo? Piso, pedang, garpu, panci, udah kebal gue!

*Karena kalau dia macam-macam, ibunya biasa memberinya pelajaran dengan itu. Sungguh ibu yang baik..*

Gaara: Pake sedotan! Takut kan lo?

Naruto: Pake sedotan lagi! Lo tuh preman apa tukang jual teh botol sih?

Gaara: Ya gampang! Ntar gue cekokin ke mulut lo, keselek kan lo, koit dah! Hayo, mana duit gue! Balikkin!

Naruto: Dibilang gue nggak minjem duit, apalagi lima jeti! Buat biaya ngelahirin istri lagi...ada-ada aja! Mana buktinya!

Gaara: Ada buktinya di tangan gue kok! *SFX: Membuka secarik kertas* Nih, bon dari Klinik Bersalin "Korban Lelaki", nih, baca lo!

Naruto: Mana bisa baca geblek! Gue ama lo kan ketemunya lewat telpon!

Gaara: Oiya ya. Elu sih! Nih yak gue bacain: Tanda Bukti Pembayaran Klinik Bersalin Korban Lelaki, atas nama pasien Nyonya Sutrinah...

Naruto: Heh, tunggu bentar, Klinik Bersalin Korban Lelaki? Nyonya Sutrinah? Siapa tuh, gue gak kenal!

Gaara: Ih, tega bener ya lo, nggak mau ngakuin istri sendiri! Udah jelas lo suaminya Nyonya Sutrinah. Padahal lo sering bilang cinta mati lah..sampe-sampe lo rela ngorbanin motor lo buat beliin tipi, biar istri lo gak usah nonton layar tancep lagi!

Naruto: Layar tancep?

Gaara: Heh, di kampung elo, Bonoha kan sering ada layar tancep! Lagak pilon lagi nih..jadi napsu gue! Napsu makan!

Naruto: Bonoha? Dimana lagi? Orang gue tinggal di Konoha juga! 

Gaara: Lho, elo bukannya tukang mie ayam dari kampung Bonoha kan? Nama lo kan Uzumaki! Uzumaki Narto! Yang tinggalnya di kampung Bonoha gang Rampak Kendang?

Naruto: Uzumaki Narto simbahmuuu! Nama gue itu Uzumaki Naruto, dan gue tinggal di

Konoha! Kota Konoha yah, bukan kampung!

Gaara: Waduh...jadi gue salah sambung nih?

Naruto: Iye! Kemana aje lo? Timbuktu haa?

Gaara: Ya Semprul..gue minta maap ye..lagian, elo dah masuk di UPS, SALAH SAMBUNG dari Konoha FM! Selamat ya! *SFX: Tepuk tangan* Nyadar gak lo dari tadi ngomel-ngomelin sang Henyiar ganteng ini?

Naruto: Wooo..ini sama Gaara ya? Aseem lo...pantesan suaranya kayak yang kenal...waduh muka gue mau dikemanain mas...tanggung jawab loo! Pantesan kok aneh..kampung Bonoha..dimana pula itu? Hahaha..

Gaara: Di ke tong sampahin aja mas. Atau sekalian gue bawa ke Klinik Korban Lelaki? Hahaha..

Siaran ini sudah mendapatkan ijin dari orang yang bersangkutan.

SELINGAN

Gaara: Selamat datang di HenFM, dalam acara Selingan Usil! Kali ini, saya dan sohib saya, Sakura, sudah berada di Studio untuk mewawancarai bintang tamu kita kali ini..dan siapakah itu? Jeng-jeng-jeng...

Sakura: Yak, ini dia, bintang tamu tercinta kita, Kurosaki Ichigo dari anime Bleach! Mari sambut dengan meriah! *SFX: Fanfare*. Gimana kabarnya mas Ichigo?

Ichigo: Baik-baik aja tuh...hehe.

Gaara: Hollow masih susah diurusin mas?

Ichigo: Wah, jelas...udah dibantai siang malem masih resek aja tuh!

Sakura: Hahaha, bagus-bagus. Ngomong-ngomong mas, kita mau nanya nih, mas Ichigo tau gak, lagu dangdut yang judulnya Cinta Satu Malam?

Ichigo: Tau dong..si Rukia kan seneng nyanyiin!

Gaara: Mas, bisa nyanyiin gak?

Ichigo: Aduh..gimana yah..itu sih..

Sakura: Ngga papa mas, gak akan diketawain kok! Demi kita ini mas!

Ichigo: Walah-walah..ya udah deh.

_Cinta satu malaaam_

_oh indahnyaa_

_Cinta satu malam _

_Buat ku melayaaaaang~_

Ichigo: Udah ah segitu ajah! Malu tauk! Hahaha

Gaara: Nggak minat jadi pedangdut mas? Berbakat loh?

Ichigo: Nggak ah..repot! Segini aja gua dah malu..heheh

Sakura: Sekian dari kami, HenFM! Keep Having Fun!


	2. Chapter 2

UPS, SALAH SAMBUNG!

"Ya! Selamat datang kembali di HenFM, dengan saya, Gaara sebagai hostnya, dalam acara tercinta kita, Ups, Salah Sambung! *SFX: HUUUUUU*"

"Saatnya kita mulai ngerjain orang, di hari yang indah ini...dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai korbannya. Cekidot!"

Gaara: Ini dengan Mas Sasuke?

Sasuke: Iya..ini sama Sasuke..ada apa ya pak?

Gaara: Saya mau protes pak!

Sasuke: Protes? Protes apa pak?

Gaara: Protes kenaikan BBM! Ya enggaklah! Saya mau protes soal ayam-ayam yang bapak jual kemarin!

Sasuke: Ayam? Ayam apa ya pak?

Gaara: Bapak kemarin datang ke PT. HUTAN HUJAN kan?

Sasuke: Waduh..PT HUTAN HUJAN itu dimana lagi...saya mana tauk!

Gaara: Cihuuy! Pura-pura nggak tau nih ya! Saya ini Pak Garfield yang kemarin mesen ayam sama Bapak. Direktur PT Hutan Hujan. Direktur loh pak! Jabatan penting!

Sasuke: Kok ayam sih? Saya ini nggak jualan ayam pak! Masa sudah ganteng begini jual ayam. Nggak modal banget!

Gaara: *SFX: Muntah* Narsis banget sih! Sama saya aja masih gantengan saya lho!

Sasuke: Saya dong! Saya ini gantengnya sampai-sampai kucing sama anjing ngikutin saya sampe rumah kalau saya lewat!

Gaara: Nggak elite mas! Saya nih, ganteng banget sampai-sampai direbutin dua nenek-nenek yang udah 70 taun keatas! Hayo, mau apa?

Sasuke: Mending mati aja dah kalau kayak gitu...

Gaara: Ah, bek to de cot! Udah mas, pokoknya mas ini kudu tanggung jawab sama saya! Ngerti?

Sasuke: Tanggung jawab? Bapak kan laki-laki? Masa hamil?

Gaara: Haitts! Piktor nih, ketauan ye. Maksudnya, saya minta pertanggung jawaban anda! Anda kudu ngirimin 8 kg ayam yang saya pesan! Kalau nggak...

Sasuke: Kalau nggak apa? Bapak mau nangkep ayamnya sendiri?

Gaara: Saya bubarin PD anda!

Sasuke: Udah, bubarin aja! Orang saya nggak punya yang namanya PD. Punya deng, Percaya Diri! Perempuan Dambaan! Pangsit Daging! Apa lagi?

Gaara: Panggung Dangdut, Perang Dunia, sama ini mas, Paras Dodol! Kayak situ tuh!

Sasuke: Waddepak! Masa gue dibilang Paras Dodol!

Gaara: Emang iya kan! Mas itu parasnya dodol! Udah hobinya minta cacing mulu, terus sukanya makanin kulit beras lagi. Udah mukanya mirip ayam...kelakuan mirip ayam lagi! Gosipnya mas juga lagi PDKT sama Barbara..ayamnya Pak Samiun yah?

Sasuke: Semprul! Sembarangan lo! Saya tuh normal yah! Mending PDKT sama babi daripada Ayam..eh, sama aja ya?

Gaara: Udah ah. Pokoknya gini, saya mau mas kirimin ayam hutan sama ayam babon sebanyak 8 kg ke kantor saya buat tahlilan AC kantor yang udah tewas. Kalau enggak saya ancurin PD mas!

Sasuke: Ancurin aja bah! Nggak peduli! Orang nggak punya juga! Ngotot pisan euy!

Gaara: Eh, malah ngajak berantem! Awas mas, nanti saya datengin mas di Priok..saya bawa anak buah saya, saya goreng semua ayam disana nanti!

Sasuke: Hah? Priok? Ngapain dah lu ke Priok? Jauh bener!

Gaara: Lho, mas ini kan, pemilik PD Tartar kan? Yang tinggalnya di Jl. Durian Runtuh No.18 Priok?

Sasuke: Enggak boy! Gue tinggal di Konoha. Ngerti? KO-NO-HA.

Gaara: Koskosan Nombok Harga, gitu?

Sasuke: Sesuka lu dah..

Gaara: Mas ini kan Mas Sasuke Saus Tartar yang tinggal di Runtuh 18 Priok? Yang jualan ayam merangkap tukang sayur itu?

Sasuke: Bukan pinterrr! Nama gue Sasuke Uchiha! Tinggal di Konoha!

Gaara: Mas!

Sasuke: Apa? (Bete)

Gaara: Saya salah sambung ya mas?

Sasuke: Kayaknya nggak deh. YA IYALAH LO SALAH SAMBUNG DARI TADI JUGA SEMPRUL!

Gaara: Waduh..ampun mas. Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi..anda itu masuk di acara "UPS SALAH SAMBUNG" dari HenFM lho Mas..

Sasuke: What the..*SFX: Kaca Pecah* Ini sama Gaara yah!

Gaara: Heheheh, iya mas...

Sasuke: Wah..sini lo! Uuh malu gue dah dikerjain daritadi, paling bisa aja lo kalo ngerjain orang, Gaara..Gaara. Hahahah, sini! Gue goreng lu, gue jadiin ayam! Dasar! Hahaha!

Gaara: Boleh mesen ayam sekilo aja mas?

Sasuke: Boleh-boleh. Sini lo! Biar gue jadiin lo ayam dulu!

Gaara: Ampun mas...ampun..petok-petok..hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Morning ladies and germs..eh, maksudnya, gentleman...

Kembali ke stasiun radio kita yang menyenangkan, dan tiada tandingannya inii! *SFX: Fanfare*"

"Ups, Salah Sambung with HenFM! Mbak Momochi Mimi'san, this is for ya! "

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Salah Sambung: Gen FM**

**Ups, Salah Sambung dan HenFM: Gue gituloh**

**Warning: OOC..**

**RnE! (Kalo bisa review juga XD)**

"Setelah dua episod dijalankan oleh Gaara berturut-turut, sekarang giliran gue nih, Sakura yang imut, manis, lucu, cantik, pintar, dan—hei, siapa itu yang ngelempar gue pake sendal? Eniwei, sesuai request dari Mbak Momochi Mimi'san, hari ini kita bakalan ngerjain Mas Suigetsu dari Kirigakure. Mbak Momochi, _this one for ya! cekidot!"_

Tut..tut...tut..*SFX: nada tunggu*

Suigetsu: Ya, halo?

Sakura: *SFX: suara kuntilanak*

Suigetsu: Woi, jangan maen-maen. Siapa nih?

Sakura: Ini Kariinn...kikikikikik...masa lupa sih mass..

Suigetsu: Karin? Karin mana?

Sakura: Kariinnn...hihihihih...yang waktu itu mati! Hikhikhikhik!

Suigetsu: Hah! Mati? Masa sih! Setau gue Karin masih hidup kok! Buktinya kemaren baru aja ketemu.

Sakura: Mas salah liat kali...jangan-jangan itu hantu? Hihihihi..

Suigetsu: Hantu kok bilang hantu. Heh, ini siapa?

Sakura: Dibilangin ini Karin! Bacot banget sih! Cewek yang waktu itu mati gara-gara lo bunuh pake sendok es krim!

Suigetsu: Ngada-ngada aja lo ye. Gimana caranya coba, gue bunuh cewek, pake sendok es krim pula? Sebodo-bodonya gue kalau ngebunuh juga gue bakal pake cara nyang elite!

Sakura: Pan sendoknya sama mas diiketin ke kereta. Ah, pokoknya...mas harus tanggung jawab sama sayaa...hikhiikhiiik

Suigetsu: Aduh, tanggung jawab apa lagi? Gue tuh ngga pernah macem-macem sama elo! Amit-amit dah gue macem-macem sama si Karin.

Sakura: Jahat sekali ya mas. Masa nggak ingat saat-saat dimana kita duduk berdua di pematang sawah..saat mas nangkep belut..terus kita berantem buat memperebutkan belut itu..kikikikikikk

Suigetsu: Amit-amit! Gue nggak akan makan belut..nggak tega..hiks-hiks..(mengingat keadaannya yang sejenis dengan ikan, saya buat dia pecinta ikan disini. XD)

Sakura: Intinya, mas harus tanggung jawab sama Karin!

Suigetsu: Lama-lama gue bingung nih, gue kudu tanggung jawab apa coba? Pertama, gue nggak pernah ngebunuh cewek pake sendok eskrim, dan kedua, setau gue, Karin itu masih HIDUP. Segar bugar. Sekali lagi gue tanya, ini siapa!

Sakura: *SFX: Dunia Mistis dengan suara-suara kunti, ASLI.*

Suigetsu: mm..ini bisa diomongin baik-baik aja gak?

Sakura: *di ruang siaran, udah ngakak sendiri sama si Gaara.* Hihihihihi...asal mas mau nemenin saya ajaa..

Suigetsu: Nemenin? Nemenin kemanaa? *keringat dingin. Mulai takut setelah denger suara kunti asli*

Sakura: Ke salon Yos...hihihihihihiiiiiii...ya enggaklah! Temenin gue ke alam kubur, lemper!

Suigetsu: k-kok lemper?

Sakura: Udah bosen sama dodol. Udah! Gue datengin rumah lo sekarang, gue jemput!

Suigetsu: Jemput kemana?

Sakura: Ke alam kubur..bersama kita menjadi pasangan sejati di dalam kubur...

*Sakura mengambil kata-kata ini dari bungkus DVD Corpse Bride*

Suigetsu: Gini ya..err, Karin, mungkin lo udah salah orang, soalnya gue nggak kenal lo, dan Karin yang gue kenal itu masih hidup tau. Soalnya kemarin gue baru ketemu.

Sakura: Mwihihihihihih..maca ciiihh...itu kan yang kamu tau kemariin..soalnya aku mati baru tadi pagi loooch.. *Alay?*

Suigetsu: Tadi pagi? Sekarang aja masih jam tujuh!

Sakura: Berarti tadi subuh...hihihihihih. Maap salah liat jammm...hikhikhik

Suigetsu: *swt*

Sakura: Hihhiiiiii..

Suigetsu: Mbak, lagi nonton OVJ ya? Dari tadi ketawa mulu.

Sakura: Namanya aja kuntilanak mas...

Suigetsu: Apapun deh. Kalo mbak mau dateng kesini, dateng aja deh! Saya nggak takut. Temen saya ustadz. Kalau memang mbak beneran mau ngehantuin saya kek, nyeret ke alam kubur, atau apalah, silahkan.

Sakura: Uztads? Kamu kan nggak punya temen uztads...temen kamu kan atheis semua..

Suigetsu: Ngaco lagi. Atheis darimana coba? Gue nggak inget punya temen atheis..serius.

Sakura: Lho..ini Suigetsu kan?

Suigetsu: Bukan, Mbah Jambrong. Ya iyalah! Masa lo nelpon orang tapi gak tau siapa yang ditelepon?

Sakura: Suigetsu dari kampung Selawar Lima Baris bukan?

Suigetsu: Buset dah. Emang ada kampung kayak gitu? Gue dari Kirigakure.

Sakura: Ya ampun...ih berarti gue salah sambung dong..

Suigetsu: *lega* Hah, jadi gue gak akan ditarik ke alam kubur kan.

Sakura: Kata siapaa? Hihihi..mas bakal tetep saya tarik..

Suigetsu: Hah? Tarik kemana?

Sakura: Ke dalam acara..Ups Salah Sambungnya HenFM! Kena deh mas! Hahahaha!

Suigetsu: Yeeeh..gembel! Haha, udah syok gue! Mana pura-pura jadi kunti lagi! Nih sama si Sakura ya? Aduuh..ancur lo..kurang kerjaan lo dasar...hahaha..mana pake nama Karin lagi, ntar diamuk lho, puas lo..aduuh, hahaha..

Sakura: Tenang aja kali mas, orang udah diberi ijin ini. Gimana mas, rasanya masuk Ups, Salah Sambung?

Suigetsu: Maluu neng..aduh, HenFm ada-ada aja..ya ampun. Dah, ni acara gokil abis deh, keren! Hehe. Pake hantu-hantu segala lagi.

Sakura: Haha, sip dah. Mau jadi korban lagi ngga mas?

Suigetsu: Engga ah...malu-maluin aja! Wakakakak...

**SELINGAN**

Gaara: Yaaak! Kembali dengan Gaara dan Sakura dalam acara Selingan HenFM!

Sakura: Kali ini kita ngebuka _request..._buat kamu yang pengen tokohnya dikerjain disini, silakan ketik Reg (spasi) kerjain kirim ke Neraka!

Gaara: Yeeeh bercanda aja nih.

Sakura: Hehe, sekarang mah serius. Tinggal hubungi aja author ini, terus silakan tentukan siapa yang pengen kamu kerjain.

Gaara: Tapi ini sifatnya bukan _chara-bashing _ya, kita kan cuman lucu-lucuan doang. Hehehe

Sakura: Oke, cukup sekian dari kami, _keep having fun and please wait for our next show! Goodbyeee!_


	4. Chapter 4

"The show is back! *BGM: The Show-Lenka* Kembali dengan Gaara dan Sakura dalam acara **Ups, Salah Sambung **dari HenFM!"

"Kali ini, kita akan mengadu peruntungan—alah—dengan menjahili Kankurou, yang notabene adalah kakak gue! Oke, gue emang adik durhaka *Dramatic BGM* tapi gue mau ngejalanin _request _dari pendengar setia kita, Tobito Uchiha. Oke, _lets blend into our show!_"

**Ups, Salah Sambung!**

**Naruto is made by Masashi Kishimoto's hand**

**Salah Sambung created by GenFM**

**But still, HenFm and Ups, Salah Sambung is belong to mee~**

**Enjoy Reading everyone :)**

Gaara: Oke, ayo kita segera mulai operasi—eh, acaranya. BGM sama SFX siap?

Sakura: Siap boss!

Gaara: Mari mulai mengerjai kakak saya tercinta!

_Tut...tut..tut..._

Kankurou: Ya, selamat pagi.

Gaara: Selamat pagi. Ini dengan Kankurou?

Kankurou: Iya. Ini dengan siapa ya?

Gaara: Maaf, anda kenal sama Gaara? Saya Gunadi, dari kepolisian.

Kankurou: Eh..iya..emang kenapa ya Pak?

Gaara: Saya pengen minta FB sama twitternya Gaara. Sumpah, saya ngefans banget sama dia. Eh, bukan, maaf, ehm, anda tau kalau adik anda terlibat dalam kasus?

Kankurou: *gulp* Maaf, kasus apa ya pak? Setahu saya Gaara itu nggak pernah macem-macem deh..

Gaara: _gilaa..gue dipuji neh.._ah masa sih! Bukannya dulu Gaara pernah nyolong buah jambunya Mbak Acil?

Kankurou: Eh, kok tau sih mas?

Gaara: Tau dong. Gue gituloh. Bek to topik mas. Adik anda sedang bersama dengan anda saat ini?

Kankurou: Eng..nggak sih mas. Dia lagi kerja di HenFM, pulangnya hari Kamis.

Gaara: Waduh, rajin sekali ya dia. Hard worker! Orangnya memang rajin, pasti banyak jodoh, dan ganteng. *SFX: Vomit*. Eniwei, adik anda saat ini ditahan di LPM karena meresahkan masyarakat.

Kankurou: Meresahkan? Meresahkan gimana mas?

Gaara: Iya, adek anda tadi jalan keliling-keliling lapangan sambil teriak-teriak "German menang! German menang!" terus guling-guling pake daster pemilik warteg setempat, dan godain anak-anak TK yang lagi beli balon.

Kankurou: Hah? Yang bener nih mas! Masa Gaara sinting kayak gitu?

Gaara: Dugaan kami...adik anda..senang narkoba! Narik kolor bapak!

Kankurou: Narik kolor bapak...saya nggak pernah liat Gaara narik kolor bapak saya. Adanya juga sebaliknya.

Gaara: Eh, salah, maksud saya narkoba..euh, itu, drugs! Iya, drugs, you know? Sabuk-sabuk..putu..sama..hiromi!

Kankurou: Mungkin maksud mas..sabu-sabu..putauw sama heroin kali. Saya nggak percaya ah, adik saya ditahan karena tuduhan itu! Gaara itu anaknya bersih, walaupun agak jahil..

Gaara: Bersih apanya mas. Disini tuh dia nggak pernah mau mandi. Ngeliat air aja langsung jerit-jerit, loncat-loncat sampe atap. Sampe-sampe napi lain tobat mas.

Kankurou: Alah, masa Gaara se-edan itu. Nggak mungkin. Mas pasti salah orang.

Gaara: Eh..serius mas. Saya tau adek anda. Orangnya kan ganteng, terus rambutnya dicat warna merah kan?

Kankurou: Yah..orang kayak gitu mah ada jutaan kali mas.

Gaara: Nggak percaya. Nih, suaranya kayak gini bukan:

*Sakura memutar rekaman yang suaranya begini nih:

_Benci-benci-benci tiga kali tapi rindu jua_

_Memandang wajah dan senyummu sayang_

_Rindu-rindu-rindu tiga kali tapi benci jua _

_Bila ingat kau sakiti hatiku_

_Antara benci dan rindu disini_

_Membuat diriku menangis_

Kankurou: Mas..

Gaara: Nah, sekarang denger kan buktinya? Masih mau nyangkal lagi? Udah jelas saya bener kok!

Kankurou: Mas, bisa jadi saya bego dalam hal musik...

Gaara: Aduh jangan buka aib disini mas! Saya nggak siap menampung muka mas yang ilang!

Kankurou: Mas, bego-begonya saya, saya juga tau itu suara RATIH PURWASIH dengan lagunya yakni ANTARA BENCI DAN RINDU. Serius mas, mana Gaara?

Gaara: Tenang aja deh mas, dia dalam perjalanan menuju LPM terdekat dari rumah anda..anda bisa tengok dia kapan aja. Kasih duit kek, ajak maen gaple, bisa mas. Deket! Tinggal hubungi 14045.

Kankurou: Emang mas pikir LPM itu McD apa, pake nomor 14045 segala? Sekarang mana Gaara?

Gaara: Ih mas..jangan marah-marah dooonk~nanti kepalanya mendidih terus keriputan, ntar jadi jelek dah..mas inget umur, udah tua kan, jangan marah-marah yak!

Kankurou: Tua-tua! Gue baru 24 taun!

Gaara: Hah? 24 taun? Gaara aja umurnya udah 50 taunan lebih. Masa mas masih 24 taun? Saya tau mas takut menjadi tua, tapi nggak gini dong caranya! 24 taun..di catatan kami, kakak Gaara itu umurnya 78 taun!

Kankurou: Buset, udah 50 taun berani-beraninya ngedrugs, ngga liat usia dah bangkotan apa. Maaf ya, tapi gue ini serius masih 24 tahun! Kalo nggak percaya liat aja KTP gue sekarang.

Gaara: Mas, saya baru sadar suara anda nggak kayak kakek-kakek? Lebih kayak om-om yang jualan teh botol?

Kankurou: Om-om...ya iyalah, orang gue masih 24 tahun juga masa suara udah kayak kakek-kakek.

Gaara: Anda ini Kankurou bukan sih?

Kankurou: Iye!

Gaara: Adek anda Gaara kan? Gaarang Tenan?

Kankurou: Aduh itu nama..nggak, nama adek saya Akasuna Gaara. Gaarang Tenan..saya nggak kenal. Lagian nama kok aneh-aneh aja.

Gaara: Mas ini tinggal di kampung Toling Toling Baling Baling bukan?

Kankurou: Ehm, mas, kayak nggak ada nama kampung yang lebih baik aja? Saya tinggal di Suna. Suna ya mas.

Gaara: Saya salah sambung kayaknya...

Kankurou: Iya mas. Karena setau saya, saya hidup di Kota Suna dan saya nggak pernah denger kampung yang namanya Toling Toling Baling Baling sama orang yang namanya Gaarang Tenan. Maksa banget tuh namanya. Mas ini main-main aja! Tau nggak, saya ini sibuk! Saya punya banyak kerjaan dan anda habisin waktu saya dengan—

Gaara: Abang! Jangan marah atuh!

Kankurou: —obrolan nggak guna—Abang?

Gaara: Ih masa nggak kenal.

Kankurou: Ini siapa sih? *Frustasi*

Gaara: Ini lho, anak yang kemarin baru ngebenerin Bbnya Abang!

Kankurou: Ehhhh..ini Gaara?

Gaara: Kemane aje bang! Abang tuh udah masuk dalam acara Ups, Salah Sambung dari HenFM! Haha, maaf ya bang!

Kankurou: Ampun deh lo, udah gede masih hobi aja ngerjain gue. Pantesan kok rasanya polisinya seneng banget ngebanggain elo..huuh dasar narsis...Hahaha..

Gaara: Abang jangan marah ya! Ini tuntutan pembantu—eh, pekerjaan, hehe. Gimana rasanya dikerjain adek sendiri?

Kankurou: Ah..ancur deh, aduh malu banget sekarang, lo bisa banget ngubah suara. Acara ini gokil deh, asik asalkan bukan gue aja yang dikerjain. Heran, gue sering denger ni acara tapi malah nggak tau kalo gue bagian dari acara ini. Awas ya..nanti pulang nggak akan ada makan malem! Hahahaha..

Gaara: Dih..abang jahat -.-'

**SELINGAN**

Sakura: Oke, sekarang masuk ke dalam acara selingan, bersama dengan Gaara, bakal ngejawab semua pertanyaan buat kalian semua, _our lovely fans _*SFX: Booo* yang berkenaan dengan kami.

Gaara: Syaratnya, cukup _dial number _ini: 08997001594, _by sms,_ dan kalian bisa nanyain pertanyaan apa aja yang kalian mau.

Sakura: Yak, pertanyaannya udah dateng dari pendengar setia kita, Kurotsuchi dari Iwagakure. Pertanyaannya gini: Gimana caranya kakak Gaara ngubah-ubah suara tiap kali nelpon? Buat lo tuh! Jawab Gaar!

Gaara: Oke, kalo dek Kurotsuchi pengen belajar ngubah suara kayak aa ini...ciee..aa nih ceritanya, caranya gampang dek.

Sakura: Gimana caranya? Gue pengen tau juga, hehe.

Gaara: Tiruin aja suara-suara yang ada di sekitar lo, kalo bisa, sama gayanya biar afdol.

Sakura: Contohnya?

Gaara: Yaah..kadang-kadang kalo ada iklan RBTnya D'Bagindaz yang Ce-i-en-te-a itu gue suka niru-niruin di depan tipi. Sampe ke ketik *555*25# nya itu. Hehehe. *Catatan: inilah yang author lakukan kalo lagi kurang kerjaan, hihihi*

Sakura: Buset dah..kurang kerjaan lo Gaara.

Gaara: Buat Kurotsuchi, kalo pengen kayak gue, lo bisa mulai dengan menirukan iklan RBT itu, tapi, diulang sampe 5 kali, di depan kaca, kalo bisa keluarga. _You know, it works. Trust me! _*SFX: Heaven String*

Sakura: Menurut gue, Kurotsuchi masih bisa berpikiran waras, jadi dia nggak akan niruin ide gila lo, wkwkwk.

Gaara: Ih..Sakura jahat lo. Oke, sekian untuk hari ini, dan tunggu siaran kita yang berikutnya ya! Berikutnya adalah acara Song Of The Day, _don't miss it!_

Sakura dan Gaara: _Lets put an end to the show, may you enjoy Ups, Salah Sambung show from HenFM. Keep having fun, and laugh everywhere, goodbye!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Okee! Selamat pagi, dan selamat mendengarkan acara kami, Ups, Salah Sambung."

"Tapi sebelumnya, Sakura yang manis ini—idih, jangan sok-sokan muntah deh Gaar—mau ngucapin sesuatu untuk kalian semua, para pendengar setia kami: Happy King Julien's Day!"

"Yeeh..kok Happy King Julien Day sih Sakura? Ketauan nih hobi nonton Penguin Of Madagascar.."

"Ih biarin dong. Oh iya..sesuai request banyak penonton, hari ini kita bakalan ngerjain Mas Nara Shikamaru! Tentunya Gaara dong yang bakal ngerjain, ya nggak Gaar?"

"Yup! Waduh, apakah minggu ini adalah 'Ngerjain Kerabat Week'? Baru kemarin gue ngerjain kakak sendiri..eh sekarang ngerjain ipar. Yah, tapi nggak apa-apalah..asalkan semua senang, ya nggak? *SFX: Nggaak!*"

"Yo, ayo kita mulai acaranya. Ups Salah Sambung dengan Gaara dan Sakura! Shikamaru, _prepare yourself!_"

**Ups, Salah Sambung**

**Disclaimer: Ayah saya, Masashi Kishimoto. Iya, iya, bukan, saya bukan anaknya. Jangan ngelemparin kaleng gitu dong. Kan cuma bercanda..**

**GenFM: Punyanya yang bikin GenFM. Hahaha..kriuuukk..garing.**

**HenFM, dan Ups Salah Sambung: Punya saya dong! Lihat, authornya Aka No Ai kan? Itu tuh saya! *Bangga***

**Peringatan Sebelum Membaca: OOC dong boo..OON deh yuuks...OOT juga dech..AU deh yaw..(ketularan Orokchimaruk)**

**Peringatan Sesudah Membaca: Reviewnya dong mbak, mas, yuukk-yaakk-yuuk. Eike terkesan banget ada yang mau review lah yaw..(yang ini kerasukan Bon Clay)**

Gaara: Sakura! Mohon doa ya! Biar gue nggak dibantai mas Shikamaru!

Sakura: Siaplah Gaar...udah gue siapin jampe-jampe nih. On Air!

SFX: Nada sambung standar tiap telepon.

Shikamaru: Ya..halo..

Gaara: Ehm..ini dengan Mas Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Iya, betul. Ini dengan siapa ya?

Gaara: Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya sebelumnya. Mas ini suka mengonsumsi beras yang diambil dari Pabrik Kamelia Jaya?

Shikamaru: Bener mas. Emang kenapa ya? Mas ini siapa?

Gaara: Saya ini manajer eksekutifnya Pabrik Kamelia Jaya. Perlu kami kabarkan, bahwa beras buatan pabrik kami yang anda beli dari warung-warung itu palsu! *SFX: Shocking Ooh's*

Shikamaru: Palsu? Maksud mas palsu apa?

Gaara: Yah..pabrik kami tuh ya..saking populernya, saking hebatnya, saking jagonya kan ada yang sirik ya mas. Jadi ada yang ngejelek-jelekkin produk kita. Misalnya raskin yang dibeli lagi terus dikasih bedak biar putih.

Shikamaru: Yang bener mas?

Gaara: Ih,..beneran!

Shikamaru: Darimana saya tahu kalau mas nggak ngeboongin saya?

Gaara: Ya..liat aja sendiri. Kalau saya bohong, telinga saya tuh gerak-gerak. Nah, keliatan nggak mas? Telinga saya nggak gerak loh.

Shikamaru: Mana saya liat mas. Terus saya ke Kamelia Jaya buat ngebuktiin, gitu? Serius dong mas!

Gaara: Eh..saya malah udah limarius pangkat tujuh. Ehm, gini deh mas, efek samping dari mengonsumsi beras palsu itu adalah..mas jadi sakit perut setelah makan kebanyakan, tertidur kalau ngantuk, dan pegel-pegel kalo bawa barang berat!

Shikamaru: Mas, kayaknya nggak usah ngonsumsi beras palsu pun saya ngalamin itu mas. TIAP ORANG JUGA NGALAMIN.

Gaara: Eh, bahaya lho mas! Nanti mas Shikamaru ini kena penyakit yang namanya: _Ngaconess Bacotdise Disease._

Shikamaru: Emang ada penyakit kayak gitu! Saya nggak pernah denger tuh!

Gaara: Ini tuh penyakit baru mas! Baru ditemukan tahun 2009 oleh Dr. MarciX.

Shikamaru: Apaan! Saya nggak pernah tahu. Gini-gini saya wartawan mas. Lagian, MarciX bukannya nama film tentang rapper?

Gaara: Pemerintah Amerika tuh nggak mau dunia tahu penyakit itu..jadi dirahasiain. Kebetulan aja saya suka buka kakus dot com jadi saya tahu soal penyakit itu.

Shikamaru: Yah. Ini dari beras kenapa lari-larinya ke Amrik? Emang Amrik yang bikin beras ini?

Gaara: Kan Amerika yang nemuin penyakitnya! Mas denger nggak sih? Terus nih, kalo kena penyakit ini, mas jadi seneng banget bacot. Banyak omong, banyak ngegosip, banyak makan, pokoknya banyak deh! Udah gitu ngomongnya ngaco lagi.

Shikamaru: Anda tau banget sih? Pernah kena ya?

Gaara: Sst! Aib mas! Yang tahu soal ini cuma perusahaan saya aja. Anda kok tahu?

Shikamaru: Ah, sebodo. Pokoknya saya nggak percaya ada penyakit macem gitu.

Gaara: Ih, keukeuh banget sih mas! Saya nggak bohong loh! Emang ada penyakit yang namanya kayak gitu! Saya tuh gini-gini lulusan S-4!

Shikamaru: Yah, emang sarjana ada S-4? Paling tinggi juga S-3 kali mas!

Gaara: Eh jangan salah mas, S-4 tuh cuma buat yang paling jenius. Mungkin mas otaknya dibawah rata-rata jadi nggak dapet gelar S-4.

Shikamaru: Dih..ini yang oon siapa sih? Bayi landak kejeblos solokan diculik sama sunder bolong ketendang babon juga tau gelar sarjana cuma sampe S-3.

Gaara: _panjang amet.._yah tetep nggak percaya. Saya nggak boong loh mas! Lagian, menurut laporan pensurvei kami, keluarga anda tuh udah kena penyakit ini!

Shikamaru: Astaga, itu pitnah dateng darimana lagi? Maaf ya, istri sama anak-anak saya tuh sehat walapiat. Buktinya istri saya sekarang lagi di kantor. Anak-anak saya masih sekolah. Nggak ada tuh laporan sakit atau apa!

Gaara: Mas kan nggak tahu. Sebenarnya..sudah ada laporan. Istri anda ngomong terus di kantor! Ngomongin King Julien Day mulu. Terus dia dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kena penyakit _Ngaconess Bacotdise Disease._ Di sepanjang jalan, dia tereak Happy King Julien Day mulu.

Shikamaru: Jangan pitnah istri saya ya! Kalo istri saya dibawa ke Rumah Sakit pasti saya tahu!

Gaara: Makanya disembunyiin mas. Soalnya kata orang-orang, kalo dikasih tauin ke mas, nanti istri anda bisa-bisa dijual ke Ragunan.

Shikamaru: Astaga, Ragunan? Saya nggak setega itu kali! Ini siapa sih!

Gaara: Dibilangin Manajer Eksekutif Kamelia Jaya! Ngeyel aja!

Shikamaru: Kalau gitu, anda mesti tanggung jawab sama keluarga saya mas, soalnya anda udah merugikan keluarga saya.

Gaara: Tanggung jawab? Gampang. Berapa duit sih? *SFX: Duit Receh*

Shikamaru: 14.000.000.

Gaara: Buset banyak banget. Situ meres mas? Saya cuma punya ceban nih!

Shikamaru: Yee..mas pikir bayar biaya rumah sakit pake daun apa? Udah gitu gimana kalo anak saya kena?

Gaara: Ya paling sakit mas..

Shikamaru: Jadi mas mau bayar nggak nih?

Gaara: Nggak mau ah.

Shikamaru: Eh! Enak aja ya! Udah ngancurin istri orang bukannya ganti rugi malah lepas tanggung jawab gitu aja. Mau gue seret lo ke pengadilan?

Gaara: Silakan aja mas, mau mas seret, digotong, digendong, tarik, kilikitik, saya tetep nggak akan ganti rugi! No Good!

Shikamaru: Lho nggak bisa gitu dong mas! Berani berbuat ya berani tanggung jawab!

Gaara: Ya jangan salahin perusahaan saya dong..salahin perusahaan yang malsuin beras saya!

Shikamaru: Makanya punya perusahaan jangan gede-gede!

Gaara: Ih, yang bikin perusahaan saya gede kan mas juga? Makanya kalo beli beras jangan banyak-banyak. Masa bisa sampe lima truk sekaligus.

Shikamaru: Lima truk? Buset..gue beli paling banyak tuh dua karung!

Gaara: Ah, bukannya lima truk? Nih, masih ada catetannya di saya! Mau saya bacain biar mas nggak ngeyel lagi!

Shikamaru: Sono..gue tunggu!

Gaara: Nih, tercatat saudara Shikamaru Lara dari Soreang..memesan beras sebanyak lima truk dibayar tunai—

Shikamaru: Shikamaru Lara? Saya Shikamaru Nara!

Gaara: Ah, bukannya mas ini Shikamaru Lara? Istri anda itu yang namanya Temarin Dari Soreang itu bukan?

Shikamaru: Bukaaaan...istri saya namanya Akasuna Temari! Nama saya Shikamaru Nara! Terus saya nggak tinggal di Soreang! Tapi Konoha!

Gaara: Hah? Konoha? Bukan Soreang ya mas?

Shikamaru: Bukan!

Gaara: Ya ampun..saya salah sambung. Dan Mas Shikamaru, selamat ya!

Shikamaru: Selamat? Salah sambung selamat?

Gaara: Iya, selamat karena Mas sudah masuk dalam acara Ups, Salah Sambung!

Shikamaru: Ups, Salah Sambung? Ini sama siapa ya..?

Gaara: Ih masa nggak ngenalin! *suara balik kayak biasa* Ini Gaara, penyiar HenFM paling cute!

Shikamaru: Gaara? Eh..bukannya kerja malah ngerjain orang ya lu! Hahaha, ada-ada aja! Pake ngaku-ngaku Manajer Eksekutif lagi. Ampun..dikerjain ipar sendiri. Mimpi apa gue semalem?

Gaara: Yah..ini juga lagi kerja mas. Hehehe, gimana rasanya masuk dalam acara Ups, Salah Sambung?

Shikamaru: Malu! Lo kepikiran ngerjain gue yah! Ancur lo mas! Hahaha..kemarin baru ngerjain Kankurou sekarang malah gue..

Gaara: Hehe..iya mas. Maap yee! Tuntutan request nih!

**SELINGAN**

Gaara: Yo! Yo! Kita masuk ke acara selingan yang asik yeah! Bersama gue yo..dan Sakura yeah..mendampingi acara selingan yo! Yo!

Sakura: Alaah..sok nge-rap lu. Ada angin apa mas, jadi nge-rap-nge-rap gaje gitu?

Gaara: Baru nonton Marci-X, gue jadi kecanduan rap and hip-hop. Hehe. _Anyway, dear listener, _hari ini kita akan mewawancarai mas Youichi Hiruma dari ES-21! *BGM: I Want To Be Free-Rikenz* Oke, gimana kabarnya mas Hiruma?

Hiruma: Puji tuhan, baik..hehe. *Soleh banget nih orang!*

Sakura: Mas, kita mau nanya, kalau di ES-21 kan mas Hiruma pinter banget main pistol, emang aslinya mas Hiruma ini jago main pistol?

Hiruma: Wah, enggak terlalu tuh. Jangankan main pistol beneran, main pistol aer sama keponakan gue aja..gue sering kalah.

Gaara: Yah..sama aja kayak gue. Hahaha. Terus mas, kita mau nanya, mas Hiruma ini kan jago maen football nih ceritanya, di ES-21. Ada tips/strategi yang mau dibagi ngga, buat para pendengar yang seneng maen bola? Ngga papa ya mas, orang sama-sama bola ini.

Hiruma: Oh..oke. Jadi gini..kalo mau bolanya masuk gawang..caranya gampang.

Sakura: Gimana tuh mas?

Hiruma: Lo tendang terus tuh bola, oper, tendang lagi, oper, liat gawang, siapin kaki, tendang sekenceng-kencengnya, masuk gawang deh!

*SFX: Gubrakkk..*

Gaara: Yeeeh..segitu aja mas? Hahaha..kalau nggak masuk gawang gimana?

Hiruma: Kalo nggak masuk gawang? Siapin diri buat diomelin sama temen-temen setim! Hehehe..

Sakura: Oke deh mas Hiruma..ntar gue coba praktekkin kalo lagi main bola sama adek gue. Yah, _dear listener, _nampaknya waktu kita sudah habis niihh..

Gaara: Jangan lupa dengerin Acara _Song Of The Day_ hari ini! Daaan..._Happy King Julien's Day! _

Gaara dan Sakura: Sekian dari kami, selamat tinggal, dan sampai jumpa pada acara kami selanjutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome, welcome, welcome everybody to our show, UPS SALAH SAMBUNG! YEAH!"

"Semangat banget euy si Gaara? Abis minum Extra Joss ya mas? Ena'o! Hahaha.."

"Iya nih. Abis sakit selama 2 hari, baru siaran lagi. Jadi semangat nih buat ngerjain orang!"

"Jiaah dasar. Tapi percuma lo semangat Gaara, soalnya kali ini si Bos nyuruhnya gue yang siaran. Week..masa elo terus yang eksis. Hehehe."

"Yaah..ganti peran dong. Iya ya, gantian. Sekarang gue nyobain ngejalanin BGM sama SFXnya aaah.."

"Oke, pendengar HenFM sekalian, selamat datang ke dalam acara UPS, SALAH SAMBUNG, dengan Sakura dan Gaara!"

**Ups, Salah Sambung!**

**Disclaimer: Kalo punyanya DC, pasti Naruto jadi om-om yang pake kolor diluar celananya dan punya kekuatan yang melebihi biksu botak pengendali udara. Jadi bersyukurlah Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Peringatan Sebelum Membaca: OOC abis dah! Di fic saya, karakter-karakter akan dijailin abis. Bukan Chara Bashing ya. Terus jangan buka fanfic ini di HP sambil jalan-jalan! Bisa dikira autis karena ngakak sendiri (emang fanfic lo lucu No?), terus kepeleset karena gak liat-liat jalan, juga pulsanya abis. Tapi kalau operator anda bukan XL, dijamin pulsa anda utuh. (dendam pribadi sama XL)**

**Peringatan Sesudah Membaca: Minum! Terus jangan lupa klik link yang bertuliskan 'Review'. Terus tulis deh pesan dan kesan anda tentang fic saya, sekalian tambahin salam tempel (?). Memberi flame (kritik) juga boleh asalkan sopan, logis, dan pas.**

**Pidato (Bacot) Dari Nano: Sekarang saatnya Sakura ngerjain orang, siapakah orang yang beruntung (baca: sial) itu? Hmm, baca aja ya!**

Gaara: Sukses ya ngerjain Itachi! Hihihihi...

Sakura: Deg-degan euy. Hahaha. Ah, moga-moga si bos ngasih gaji yang buanyak! Lumayan buat beli dompet di Roxy.

Gaara: Yeeh..dasar cewek, otaknye belanjaa mulu. Oke, on count three, ready to on air! One..Two..Three..On Air!

**SFX: Nada Sambung Standar tiap telepon.**

Itachi: Halo, selamat pagi?

Sakura: Maaju tak gentaaar! Membelaaa...yang benaaarrr...SFX: Suara terompet kenegaraan.

Itachi: Siapa ini? Kok langsung nyanyi? Pitchnya kurang tuh!

Sakura: Eh, udah diangkat ya? Sori mass...Mas Itachi, saya mau minta tolong diajarin nyanyi doooonggg!

Itachi: Hah? Nyanyi? Aduh gue ngga bisa nyanyi! Bisanya ngedangdut! Ini sama siapa ya?

Sakura: Ini sama Selly mas. Tau gak?

Itachi: Selly? Oh, iya tau! Yang di Upin dan Ipin bukan? Yang jadi bancinya? SFX: Suara banci ngamen.

Sakura: Enak ajeh! Saya ini calon pengamen, eh, penyanyi berbakat mas!

Itachi: Oyaa? Udah berbakat kok masih minta diajarin nyanyi?

Sakura: Yah, saya kan ngga sombong sama ilmu. Jadi saya minta diajarin lebih mas. Ayolah mas..mas itu kan penyanyi..tolong ajarin saya nyanyi doooonggg..

Itachi: Aduh..gimana yah, bukan apa-apa mbak—eh, bener ya gue manggilnya mbak?—gue tuh ngga bisa nyanyi. Mending mbak cari orang lain buat ajarin nyanyi.

Sakura: _Aseemm..gender gue masih diraguin.._Nggak mau aaah saya maunya sama Mas Itachi..mas Itachi itu kan penyanyi paling berbakat! Nomer satu pula!

Itachi: Iih masa gue artis? Aduh baru tau! Ntar gue minta tanda tangan sama diri gue sendiri ah..

Sakura: Kemane aje mas? Udah saya ngga mau tahu pokoknya saya mau diajarin nyanyi sama Mas Itachi titik! Kalo ngga saya mau bunuh diri! Nanti urat nadi saya mau saya iris pake wortel!

Itachi: Yah mbak, kalo diiris pake wortel atuh ngga mati-mati..

Sakura: Jadi mas Itachi doain saya mati? Hiks..hiks..BGM: Funeral March-Chopin.

Itachi: Eh..engga, bukan gitu maksudnya mbak..aduuuh..

Sakura: Jadi apa dong?

Itachi: Ya..mbak maunya apa?

Sakura: Dibilangin minta diajarin nyanyi! Aduuuh udah diomongin dari tadi kok ngga ngerti-ngerti siih..

Itachi: Tapi gue ngga bisa nyanyi loh! Lagian sebenarnya mbak ini ngebet banget pengen nyanyi buat apa sih?

Sakura: Saya ini mau seleksi mas. Seleksi masuk di acara BAK. Bakat Anak Kampung. Saya mau ikutan, lumayan kalo masuk bisa dapet uang 20 ribu! Eh, salah, dua puluh juta!

Itachi: Emang ada acara kayak gitu? Perasaan gue kagak pernah denger deh..

Sakura: Ih mas aja kali yang ketinggalan trend! Tapi beneran ada kok!

Itachi: Ya, ya deh, tapi mbak, gue udah bilang gue ngga bisa nyanyi!

Sakura: Jangan boong ya! Ini saya nyimpen CD Hits 24 Jam anda! *nyetel CD* ini kan lagunya?

_If i were a boy_

_I think i could understand _

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear i be a better man_

_I losin' too hard_

_Cause i know how it hurt_

_When you lose the one you want it_

_Cause she taking you beparted_

_And everything you have got destroy_

Itachi: Yealah mbak, itu mah suaranya Beyonce! Cacing mancing impun sambil makan tahu juga tau itu Beyonce! Lagian Beyonce kan cewek! Gimana sih!

Sakura: Eh, Beyonce? Saya kirain Beyonce tuh cowok! SFX: Toweweweng...

Itachi: *_sweatdrop_* Mbak, darimananya Beyonce sih yang kaya cowok? Muka udah cantik, bodi udah bagus, bisa nangis Beyonce kalo disangka cowok!

Sakura: Ngga tau yaaa tapi saya kira cowok..eh, ya amplop! Saya lupa pake kacamata pas liat kasetnya tadi!

Itachi: Makanya teliti dong mbak..

Sakura: Jadi mas mau ngajarin saya nyanyi?

Itachi: Astagaaa...masih aja dibahas. Ini udah gue bilang berkali-kali gue tuh ngga bisa nyanyiiii!

Sakura: Ya ampuuunn! Mas Itachi tuh kan udah suaranya bagus, pinter nyanyi lagi! Mas kan jagonya nyanyi gospel sama dangdut!

Itachi: Yaile mbak. Jauh banget dari gospel ke dangdut! Mba saya teh ngga bisa nyanyii...ya tuhan, mesti saya buktiin apa lagi?

Sakura: Heh, walopun anak kampung, saya tau siapa anda! Anda kan sering dipanggil Acong sama anak-anak kampung tempat mas tinggal dulu?

Itachi: Acong? Pocong kali! Saya ngga pernah dipanggil Acong!

Sakura: Lho, anda tuh bukannya Itachong Sumpah Pocong? Penyanyi dangdut merangkap pemimpin paduan suara di gereja aki-aki kan?

Itachi: Bukaan! Idih orangtua macem apa tuh namain anak pake sumpah pocong segala! Durhaka iiiihh...

Sakura: Lho jadi anda siapa?

Itachi: Tauk! Masa nelpon gue tapi gatau siapa gue.

Sakura: Aduh jangan ngambek doong. Mas siapa nih?

Itachi: Gue Uchiha Itachi! Gue penulis artikel 'Music Soul' di HifiMagz tapi ngga bisa nyanyi! Mau ape lo? Hah? Hah? Hah?

Sakura: Ya amplop! Gue salah sambung! Tapi congrats ya mas! SFX: Tadaa!

Itachi: Kongres? Kongres apa?

Sakura: Congrats mas, bukan kongres! Congrats karena sudah masuk ke dalam acara UPS, Salah Sambung tentunya..SFX: Clapping sound

Itachi: Astagaa...jadi gue udah dikerjain? Aseemm...sama siapa nih? Gaara atau Sakura?

Sakura: Idih Sakura dong..masa ngga bisa bedain..mana tadi gue dikira bencong..idiiih jaahaat..(dengan nada kebanci-bancian) hehehe.

Itachi: Hahaha, maap-maap. Eh harusnya gue yang marah nih, elo yang minta maap! Tuker peran dulu ye! Edan ya, ngerjain gue ngga pake bilang-bilang! Malu dah gue. Bisa ya gue sampe ngga tahu. Hahahaha, ancur-ancur.

Sakura: Gimana rasanya masuk Ups, Salah Sambung mas?

Itachi: Seperti kata korban laennya: MALU! Hahaha, tapi asik. Btw, beneran tuh lo nggak tau Beyonce tuh cewek?

Sakura: Ih ya tau bangetlah mas...soalnya Beyonce kan kembaran identiknya gue. Hahaha.

**SELINGAN**

Gaara: Saudara-saudara sekalian, selamat datang di acara Selingan. Teater 5 telah dibuka. Bagi pengunjung yang sudah memiliki karcis..eh, kok malah jadi _announcer_nya Blitz Megaplex?

Sakura: Jaah..kemaren rapper. Sekarang jadi _announcer_ Blitz Megaplex. Ada apa neeh?

Gaara: Hahaha, inget ngga kemarin baru nonton film 3 Hati, 2 Dunia, 1 Cinta? Kebayang-bayang terus suara announcernya. Hehehe.

Sakura: Oh iya, jadi inget, tuh film bagus banget, tentang percintaan beda agama gitu kan?

Gaara: Yup, bener. Buat semua penduduk Indonesia, jangan lupa nonton premiere film ini tanggal 1 Juli nanti ya! Gue jamin ngga akan nyesel. (A/N: Film ini memang bener-bener ada. Jangan lupa nonton ya nanti!)

Sakura: Oke, hari ini kita membuka sesi tanya jawab lagi, seperti biasa dibuka di nomor HP yang kemarin. Pertanyaan udah dateng dari Haku di Kirigakure. Coba baca Gaar!

Gaara: Yes Ma'am! Pertanyaan dari Haku: Mau nanya sama Non Sakura, tips apa yang paling bagus buat menghadapi SMPTN? Soalnya dua hari lagi gue mau SMPTN di UI. Doain lolos ya! En salam jail buat Gaara. Heh, situ bukannya belajar buat SMPTN malah denger radio, Haku! Oke, jawab Sakura!

Sakura: Waduh, SMPTN di UI? Moga-moga sukses yah! Jurusan apa nih? Kalo masuk Jurnalistik, titip salam buat Bu Tsunade ya. Ehm, tips dari gue apa ya? oke, sebelum SMPTN, doa yang banyak!

Gaara: Betul, doa tuh senjata paling ampuh!

Sakura: Kedua, minta doa sama orang-orang di sekitar lo! Mulai dari pengamen sampe kepala sekolah. Dan harus didoain sama semuanya!

Gaara: Betul tuh—eh, kok pengamen juga ikut?

Sakura: Biar cepet kekabul lah! Lo ngga pernah denger kalo orang yang menderita itu doanya cepet terkabul?

Gaara: Oh iya. Lanjut!

Sakura: Yang ketiga..belajar yang banyak, tapi jangan sampe kecapean! Imbangi sama istirahat! Nanti otak malah panas. Dan baik-baikkin semua orang pinter di kelas lo.

Gaara: Kalo belajar yang banyak gue ngerti kenapa. Tapi kalo baik-baikkin semua orang pinter?

Sakura: Yaelah Gaara..ya biar makin mudah lah jalan menuju lulusnya! Jalan belakang gitu.

Gaara: SFX: GUBRAK!

Sakura: Hehehe, tapi saran yang terakhir—kecuali yang belajar jangan sampe cape—ngga usah ditiruin, ok? Pokoknya sukses aja deh buat Haku! Lulus engga sama aja...asal jangan Gaara..eh, kok jadi theme songnya Persib gitu?

Gaara: Iya nih, make bawa-bawa gue segala. Untung gue udah lulus. Oke, nggak kerasa acara kita udah selesai. Sampai jumpa di acara selanjutnya, dan sayonara!

Sakura dan Gaara: _Goodbye, and see you next episode! Hope we fullfil your request and you can enjoy our show!_

Yap! Apa kalian menikmati fic ini? Semoga suka ya? Hehehe, maaf saya 'nampang' bentar di chapter ini.

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena nggak bisa memenuhi semua request character di fic ini. Pertama, ternyata mencari lelucon itu susah, saudara-saudara! Dan saya sadar, nggak semua chara bisa diplesetin. Karena saya mau fanfic saya ini senyata mungkin. Jadi untuk beberapa chara, saya nggak bisa dikerjain. Karena kalau—katakanlah, chara ini dikerjain di dunia nyata, maka saya melanggar kode etik siaran radio. Mohon maaf ya?

Kedua, saya akan hiatus mulai minggu depan. Karena saya mau masuk ke sekolah berasrama..dan tahu sendirilah, yang namanya sekolah asrama itu, mana boleh sih pegang barang elektronik selama sebulan? Jadi makhluk primitif deh saya. Tapi tenang aja..cuma sebulan kok! Mungkin bulan Agustus-November saya bikin fic lagi. Jangan kangen ya? Eh, nggak peduli ya? Ya udah deh saya pergi aja..(pundung)

Tapi tenang aja, fic ini mungkin tamat sebelum tanggal 9 Juli—tanggal dimana saya masuk asrama—jadi saya ngebut ngerjainnya!

Terimakasih ya penduduk FFN sekalian!


	7. Chapter 7

"Pagi semuanya! Pagi ini masih dipenuhi juga sama acara HenFM. Buat pendengar HenFM yang lagi naik mobil, atau lagi dalam perjalanan menuju kampus atau sekolahnya, _cheer up today!_"

"Yoo, sekarang masih dengan Sakura dan Gaara yang akan mengerjai korban kita pagi ini. Gimana reaksi korban kita tersayang—halah—?"

"Sekarang saatnya Sakura beraksi lagi! Hem, gimana ya hasilnya? Apakah A. Integral, atau B. Kalkulus?"

"Nggak nyambung Sakuraaa! Emang ini pelajaran Matik apa?"

"Huaduh sori! Abis ngerjain PR si Konohamaru jadi begini! Okee..Kita mulai aja sekarang, dalam acara:

**UPS, SALAH SAMBUNG!**

**Disclaimer: Kayak pada nggak tau aja. Saya dong. Gimana sih? *Digeplok semua FC Naruto* Iya-iya! Masashi Kishimoto. Huuh dasar FC ganas! *dihajar lagi***

**Peringatan sebelum baca: Hem..apa ya..hati-hati dalam menyebrang kali? Nggak nyambung ya? Biarin. Week.**

**Peringatan sesudah baca: Cintailah lagu barat! Dan lagu lokal! (apaan sih?)**

**Fic apaan nih?: Yaah..masih tentang fic Ups, Salah Sambung kayak yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Neji dikerjain? Apa yang terjadi nih?**

Sakura: Gaara, inget pesan gue ya!

Gaara: Apaan? Nasi padang dua, ngga pake sambel tapi pake lalap kangkung?

Sakura: Eh bukan! Malah ngumbarin menu makan siang gue di depan penyiar lagi..

Gaara: Terus ape?

Sakura: Nasi padang dua, nggak pake sambel, pake lalap kangkung tapi pake ayam pop! Gimane sih!

Gaara: Sama aja bu! Oke, _three, two, one, ON AIR!_

Tulalit-tulalit-tulalit *Gaara bosen pake nada dering yang gitu-gitu aja, jadi doi ganti deh*

Neji: Huaahm..met pagi..dengan siapa nih?

Sakura: Met pagi!

Neji: Iya..dengan siapa?

Sakura: Kyaaa! Ya ampun, beneran diangkat ya? Ini sama Neji kan?

Neji: I..iya, emang kenapa gitu mbak?

Sakura: Ya ampuun, saya tuh fans beratnya Mas Neji! Astaga..gue berhasil nelepon Neji! Omg! Omg! Kya-kya-kya!

Neji: Fans? Fans apaan? Fans kipas angin?

Sakura: Ya ampuun..bukan cuma pinter nyanyi, tapi ni orang pinter ngocol lagi. hebat banget! Aye tambah cinte!

Neji: Hah? Nyanyi? Maksudnya apa ya mbak?

Sakura: Ah..pake ngga mau ngaku lagi. Mas ini kan penyanyi paling hebat!

Neji: Penyanyi? Paling hebat? Aduh gue jadi malu. Tau aje lo gue pernah nyanyi Balonku waktu ikut audisi IMB. Sayangnya kagak keterima.

Sakura: Lho, mas Neji ini kan udah pinter nyanyi! Ngapain pake audisi IMB lagi?

Neji: Jiaah..kalau gue pinter nyanyi atuh gue kagak ditolak waktu nyoba ikut-ikutan IMB neng..

Sakura: Ah, mas Neji mah sukanya merendah. Mas, mau nggak dateng ke pensi sekolah saya?

Neji: Pensi? Ngapain? Aduh, gue mah udah tua, udah 25 taun. Ngapain dateng ke pensi segala, lo kate gue masih SMA apa?

Sakura: Ya buat ngisi bak—eh, isi acara dong! Jadi bintang tamu gitu mas!

Neji: Ogah ah saya jadi bintang tamu. Maunya jadi ruang tamu aja.

Sakura: Eh beneran mas! Nanti kita bayar kok, tenang aja!

Neji: Bayar? Ngapain pake dibayar segala.

Sakura: Mas Neji mau manggung di sekolah kita gratis? Ya ampuun..baik banget! Saya baru tau ada artis yang mau dibayar gratis.

Neji: Artis? Gue bukan artis ooi! Gue koki kalee..

Sakura: Nah, nah mulai tuh ngeboong lagi. Sejak kapan mas Neji yang notabene penyanyi hebat jadi koki, hm? Mas mau ngeboong segimana-gimana juga saya tetep keukeuh minta mas ngisi acara di pensi SMA kami!

Neji: Emang di SMA mana sih dek?

Sakura: Di SMA Krinus dong! Masa nggak tahu mas? SFX: Tatatata...

Neji: Nah, Krinus! Gue dulu SMA disitu! Semua gurunya pasti tau kalo gue bukan artis!

Sakura: Eh..mas tuh penyanyi! Masa masih ngga mau ngaku?

Neji: Sok! Kalo gue penyanyi mana buktinya? Mana lagu gue?

Sakura: Lho, mas Neji itu kan yang nyanyi lagu ini: Salahkah a..ku tuhan, dia bukan milikku..biarkan waktu..waktu..hapus..aku.. sama yang ini: this is disco lazy time! I want you..i miss you.. iya kan? SFX: Kaca Pecah

Neji: Mbak! Itu mah bukan gue!

Sakura: Lho, emang mas Neji kan yang nyanyi? Mas Giring Neji?

Neji: Wakakakak! Emang ada Giring Neji! Adanya juga Giring Nidji! Salah orang lo!

Sakura: Hah? Salah orang? Masa sih?

Neji: Hooh! Salah banget! Masa gue disangka Giring..ya amplop apa kata dunia entar?

Sakura: Mas ini Giring Nidji bukan?

Neji: Bukaaan! Rambut gue mah lurus, kagak keribo! Lagian gue kagak bisa nyanyi! Jangankan nyanyi, maen gitar aja kagak bisa.

Sakura: Waa..jangan bongkar aib mas!

Neji: Jadi lo udah salah sambung nih ceritanya?

Sakura: Ah masa sih, saya salah sambung?

Neji: Iya tauk, lo tuh udah salah sambung. Masa gue jadi Giring Nidji.

Sakura: Ya udah deh..karena udah salah sambung sekalian aja..

Neji: Sekalian apa? Minta gue nyanyi?

Sakura: Bukaan! Saya masukkin aja ke acara Ups, Salah Sambung!

Neji: Oalahdalah, ya ampun, ini sama siapa?

Sakura: Sakura doong! Masa nggak nyadar?

Neji: Ya nggak nyadar, orang elu suara diganti gitu! wahahaha, aduh ancur-ancur, mana gue disangka Nidji lagi! Mentang-mentang nama gue Neji gitu lo sangka Nidji! Ancur-ancur!

Sakura: Jangan pernah lupakan..aku..jangan..hilang..dari hati..wahahahahha

Neji: Udah jangan nyanyi terus..malu gue! Hahahahaha..

**SELINGAN**

Gaara: Yoo! Selamat datang ke dalam acara selingan, bersama saya, Gaara dan rekan saya, Sakura, akan membacakan berita terkini..

Sakura: Wooi! Berita terkini dari mana..hahaha, sejak kapan Selingan Ups Salah Sambung jadi headline news?

Gaara: Oh iya lupa. Sekarang, para pemirsa, kita semua akan mewawancarai dek Ichirouta Kazemaru dari Inazuma Eleven sebagai bintang tamu. Dek Ichirouta, kabarnya gimana?

Ichirouta: Baik kak..hehehe.

Sakura: Oke, dek Ichirouta, adek ini kan selain main di Inazuma Eleven juga main di film seri Empty House sebagai si kembar Michelle-Michael. Kok bisa sih jadi cantik pas meranin Michelle?

Ichirouta: Emm..gimana yah, hehe, nggak ada resep khusus sih, cuma kalau mau cantik itu yah..

Gaara: Iya, gimana? Gue penasaran nih!

Ichirouta: Caranya gampang, banyakkin tidur, seneng-seneng sebanyak-banyaknya, terus istirahat! Terus banyak-banyak nonton berita yang ngebahas korban yang kena mukanya kena air keras sama kebakar.

Sakura: Lho, kok gitu dek? Hehehe, apa hubungannya?

Ichirouta: Lho, ada kak! Dengan itu kita jadi merawat muka sebaik-baiknya! Supaya nanti kena air keras atau kebakar biar masuk TV!

Gaara: *sweatdrop* ya ampun..amit-amit Ichi! Hahaha..

Ichirouta: Hehehe, tapi amit-amit kak.

Sakura: Oke deh, ntar gue turutin usul lo, tapi jangan sampe kena air keras—gue maunya air lembek aja. Hehehe. Oke guys! Thanks for listening to our show, see you next episode!

Big-big-big thanks to:

**CeleronM, yang sudah menciptakan fanfic Salah Sambungnya. Tanpa dia, fic ini nggak akan ada!]**

**dan para reviewer: **

**Momochi Mimi'san**

**Aka No Shika**

**Tobito Uchiha**

**Ayano Hatake**

**Azuka Kanahara**

**Kanna Ayasaki**

**Mila Mitsuhiko **

**Kaede Yuka Chan**

**Ralf Kowalski**

**Zephyr Amfoter**

**dan para reviewer lain yang namanya tidak saya sebut tapi sudah menyempatkan diri ngereview fanfic abal saya :)**

**Fic ini nggak akan jalan tanpa kalian guys! Thankyou So Much!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oke, kembali ke acara radio Ups, Salah Sambung, masih bersama dengan saya, Gaara, dan rekan saya.."

"Haruno Sakuraa!"

"Akan mengabarkan kegiatan 17 Agustusan selama 15 menit ke depan!"

"17 Agustus, pale lo Gaar! Host kalii!"

"Oh iye, host maksudnya pendengar. Setelah Sakura ambil alih selama dua edisi, kali ini guelah yang akan ambil alih, yakni mengerjai mbak Hinata Hyuuga. _How's the result? Check it out!"_

UPS SALAH SAMBUNG

A Fic from Nanonine

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang kali ini namanya nggak akan saya kasih embel-embel, hihihi, kasihan sih!

Warning: Do Not Wash on Wash Machine

Ayoooo kita mulai kerja!

Sakura: Gaar, nggak gentle lo ngerjain cewek begini!

Gaara: Halah, bilang aja lo mau ngerjain Mbak Hinata kan? Ngambil jatah aje lu! Haha.

Sakura: Aaah _lot talking _kamu! Udahlah, kita mulai aja. 3, 2, 1..action!

*Bertahan satu Ce-I-En-Te-A, Bertahan satu ce-I-En-Te-A..* -Nsp kali ini.

Hinata: Selamat pagi, dengan siapa ini?

Gaara: Maaf mbak, ini dengan saya, Pak Garam Itu Enak. Roti pesenan saya udah bisa diambil belum ya?

Hinata: Hah, roti? Lah kok roti mas? *SFX: Towewewew..*

Gaara: Iya roti, kan kemarin saya udah mesen roti sama bakerynya mbak? Yang tingginya 6 meter terus bentuknya kapal Titanic itu? Ayo ingeet... *SFX Play: My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion*

Hinata: Ih, beneran enggak kok pak! Orang saya nggak jualan roti juga yee..

Gaara: Wah, pasti belon dibikin kan rotinya jadi sok-sok nggak tau gitu? Kemarin udah saya telpon ke nomor 7561234 kok! Masa ngga dibikin juga! Mau kumpeni saya!

Hinata: Kumpeni, komplen kali pak! Lagian itu kan nomor taksi Blue Bird, salah sambung tuh pak.

Gaara: Jangan kira saya nggak tau Blue Bird ya! Saya tahu apa itu Blue Bird!

Hinata: Apa cobaaa..hayoo apa cobaa..

Gaara: _malah ngegodain.._Tw***er kan! Tuh gini-gini saya gahol tuh, tahu apa itu Tw***er! Week! Kamu pasti gak tau!

Hinata: Yee tau kok, orang saya followersnya udah 565 lebih yeeee...

Gaara: Kamu dari tadi Yee-yee, terus! Ada hubungan apa sama si Yeye?

Hinata: Nggak ada lah pak! Lagian siapa itu Yeye? Nggak kenal saya!

Gaara: Ngaku aja deh! Yeye udah bikin pengakuan terlarang kemarin! Kamu mantannya kan? Mantan penguras kolamnya kan?

Hinata: Ampun pak, sumpah demi Tuhan saya bukan siapa-siapanya Yeye..ampun paak..

Gaara: Udah deh, kembali ke topik! Mana Yeye—eh maksud saya, roti Titanic saya?

Hinata: Titanic adanya juga kapal pak, bukan roti.

Gaara: Iih kan udah saya suruh kamu bikin roti Titanic! Yang tingginya 6 meter, terus pake topping kacang dua kelinci, cokelat cap gowak, sama selai stroberi cap morfin!

Hinata: Terus pake apa lagi pak?

Gaara: Terus di kuenya nanti digambarin gambar Spongebob lagi main bekel sama Detektif Conan! Yang nanti Conannya kalah terus makan Choky-Choky Sitoberinya Doraemon! Masa lupa!

Hinata: Gokil banget pak pesenannya! Mana bisa dibikin kayak gitu mah!

Gaara: Hayoo lupa ya, hayoo..hayoo...nah lho, nah lho.

Hinata: Tuh kan, bapak juga dari tadi 'hayo-hayo', ada hubungan apa bapak sama si Hayo?

Gaara: Eh...enggak kok, nggak ada hubungan apa-apa, suer, serius, sumpah!

Hinata: Ah masa sih pak? Ngaku aja deh..

Gaara: Iih nggak kok! *SFX: Tick Tock*

Hinata: Hayoo, sukanya gitu nggak mau ngaku..

Gaara: Ah udah ah, jadi OOT gini! Pokoknya anda mesti ngasih roti pesenan saya itu ke Dubai! Titik!

Hinata: Haduh, Dubai lagi, jauh amat? Mending ya ini di Alaska atau dimana, lah ini di Dubai.

Gaara: Jauhan Alaska kali daripada Dubai mbak -_-

Hinata: Itu kan kata bapak, bukan kata saya. Hargai pendapat orang doong

Gaara: Aah nggak mau tahu, sebodo amat, pokoknya saya mau mbak kirimin roti Titanic ke Kompleks Menteng Timur, Dubai, sekarang! Nggak mau tahu! Maunya pizza!

Hinata: Lah ya nggak bisa sekarang pak, lagian saya juga nggak bikin bakeri, dibilangin berapa kali ya.

Gaara: Jangan suka ngasih alesan gitu ya! Saya udah laper nih! Kalau anda nggak ngirim-ngirim keburu mati saya!

Hinata: Lagian dari tempat saya ke Dubai, itu tuh udah setengah samudra pak, keburu kurus bapak kalau nungguin saya punya bakeri! Hihi!

Gaara: Kalau kayak gini caranya saya pesen McD dah!

Hinata: Ya sana pak, uang-uang bapak bukan uang saya.

Gaara: Iih kok kamu nggak cegah saya? Ya udah deh saya nggak jadi beli McD. Pundung nih.

Hinata: Yaah kok gitu pak, ayo ceria pak, nang ning, ning nang ning nung..

Gaara: Dikata saya bayi apa dikasih begitu! Aaah pokoknya saya mau roti mau roti mau roti!

Hinata: Gak ada gak ada gak ada!

Gaara: Kalau gitu nanti saya doain rumah mbak keruntuhan sol sepatu, mumpung udah deket sama pabrik sepatu! Hiih. *SFX: Droool*

Hinata: Darimananya rumah saya deket sama pabrik sepatu pak? Deket sama warnet sih iya.

Gaara: Suka mengelak deh. Jalan Mungkur—rumah anda—kan pabrik sepatu melulu.

Hinata: Makin ngaco aja nih, Jalan Mungkur tuh dimana lagi pak?

Gaara: Lho, anda kan Mbak Hinata Tak Suka Kesepian, ya bukan?

Hinata: Idih, itu nama alay banget! Bukan, saya Hyuuga Hinata kali pak..

Gaara: Huh, ternyata saya salah sambung!

Hinata: Baru nyadar pak? Kemane aje!

Gaara: Iya deh, selamat ya buat anda..karena sudah masuk Ups, Salah Sambung! *SFX: Clapping*

Hinata: Tuh kan, udah gue kira dari tadi, ini sama Gaara atau Sakura? Hahaha, ngaku lo!

Gaara: Yah, udah nyadar ye lu? Ah gak asyiik nih, hehe. Sama Gaara lah, masak sama Sakura. Eh, kok lu udah nyadar siih?

Hinata: Ya iyalah Gaar, mana ade orang mesen roti sampe enam meter, dinamai Titanic pula, hahaha. Ah tapi lumayan gokil nih, lumayan ngehibur hari gue *halah*

Gaara: Haha, iya deh Hin, kalau gitu gue beliin McD satu ya, ngerayain masuknya lo ke USS, hihihi.

Hinata: Laah si Gaara, udah mah ngerjain meres lagi, nasip..nasip..

Gaara: Hehehe, pis doong ^_^v

SESI SELINGAN!

Gaara: Sst..pemirsa..selamat datang di acara Selingan USS!

Sakura: Yup..jangan berisik ya..karena kita sekarang lagi memburu..

Gaara dan Sakura: Gayus Tambunan! *SFX: Suspense*

Gaara: Sak, sak, itu kayaknya Gayus deh..

Sakura: Hah, mana? Beneran tuh? Kok nyasar di Hen sih?

Gaara: Iya, yang di deket dispenser itu. Kita coba deketin ya. Udah siap jaringnya?

Sakura: Udah bos!

Gaara: Obat bius?

Sakura: Sip!

Gaara: Pukat Harimau?

Sakura: Dikata kita mancing kali Gaar? Ya udah, langsung aksi aja deh, itung ya _listeners, _

Satu..dua..tiga..

Gaara dan Sakura: KENAAA!

Lee: Wooi, apa-apaan nih!

Gaara: Eh, siapa nih?

Lee: Ini Lee, pinter! Kok tiba-tiba gue dikenain jaring gini, dikira gue udang kali ya dijala.

Sakura: Wees..sori bro! Kita kira lo Gayus Tambunan. Mirip sih! Huu, Gaara juga nih, bolor!

Lee: Gayus-gayus, apa-apaan gue mirip Gayus! Hiih, mirip Vino G Bastian sih iye!

Gaara: Amit-amit. Liat tuh rambut lo, mirip Gayus! *SFX: Towtowewewewew*

Lee: Wah iya! Udah deh, hari ini gue cukur mohawk aja! Bye-bye Gaara, Sakura! Bye-bye listeners!

Gaara: Wah, kayaknya waktu kita juga udah habis nih, _listeners._

Sakura: Sekian untuk hari ini ya, Gaara dan Sakura..

Gaara dan Sakura: Pamiit!

Akhirnya saya bisa nulis fic lagi!

Mohon maaf sekali kalau misalnya humor disini kurang berasa, terus saya minta maaf akan hiatus saya yang kebangetan. Malah kayaknya saya mati suri tuh, bukan hiatus lagi hihi.

Ini dikarenakan saya sama sekali gak punya waktu luang di asrama, belum sekolah yang jam terbangnya full day, hehe. Baru ngerasa saya SMA Swasta begini toh rasanya.

Dan yang pasti terimakasih sekali untuk yang masih menyempatkan diri baca USS, saya akan selalu setia menemani anda, begitu juga dua chara fic saya, mohon review terus ya..

Nanolithium, off records! :D


End file.
